Various types of wheelchair restraints are known in the prior art. However, a number of problems exist with the devices. First is that most vehicles have to be prepared for the restraints. Preparation can be expensive in time and labor, and some require considerable auxiliary equipment in order to work. Removal of seats or even rows of seats is often required. Significantly specialized attachment points are also often necessitated. Many cannot be occupant accessed but instead require an assistant to properly anchor a physically challenged user, even if, as is often the case, many challenged users are capable of significant self reliance. Expense in installation and in use is therein undesirable. Not only do these problems need to be solved, but even user possession of restraints should be encouraged. The present wheelchair vehicle safety system meets and exceeds these current challenges and needs.